


Mishaps at the Park

by ThatRandomFan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, M/M, Melvin makes an appearance too, do I still have to tag this as TAS? they don't even act like it, implied one-sided angstshipping, poor attempts at humor coming right up, well this is definitely a learning experience haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: Bakura’s usual day involves a cup of hot tea, a good book, and a blond roommate by the name of Marik Sebastian Ishtar III. And so far, the only thing that remains the same was the presence of the said roommate. So pardon him if he may sound rude right now but,why are we outside? Specifically, why are we in a damn amusement park?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I was going to post this earlier but Christmas was a big thing here so- welp. Anyways, here's my entry for Sitabethel's Dirty Santa event. 
> 
> The prompt I got was **Trip to the Amusement Park: Marik drags Bakura off to the park from season 0. Bonus: the Bomber from season zero is there (and abridged personalities optional)**

Breathtaking. Jaw-dropping. Electrifying.  

These words were often associated with feelings of happiness and thrill for some people. But for an immortal spirit that has been trapped in a golden ring for a few millennia, words like these mean nothing to him anymore. He has already seen everything this world has to offer, what else could surprise him? In hindsight, it could even be said that this day was nothing short of a usual day for Bakura, despite the evidences to the contrary. For example, Bakura’s usual day involves a cup of hot tea, a good book, and a blond roommate by the name of Marik Sebastian Ishtar III. And so far, the only thing that remains the same was the presence of the said roommate.

Bakura could remedy these things easily enough. He could go to the nearest shop and buy himself a tea to drink and a book to read as he waits for his companion to tire himself. It was a nice plan - if the tea and book were for someone else. Frankly, why would Bakura even consider drinking tea that he didn’t brew himself? He narrowed his eyes at a distant memory of him drinking a store-bought tea. It was repulsive. The most horrible tasting thing he has ever drunk in his entire life. And don’t even get him started on that book- no matter how good a book is, if you could not read it in peace, then what good was it really? By now, it goes without saying that Yami Bakura, the horrifying Spirit of the Millennium Ring, was not having a good day.

He barely resisted the urge to kill something the moment he stepped foot on the accursed place by looking at Marik’s buttocks. Seriously, why that bloody buffoon insisted they go here was beyond him. Rows and rows of people littered the heavily decorated street they were in as the sounds of laughter and cheer reached Bakura’s ears. He would have wrinkled his nose at it if it weren’t for the occasional screams he would hear from a distance.  _ At least I wasn’t the only suffering on this fine day. _

And it was true. It was a fine day.

The sun was shining bright up high in the sky but the cool breeze and passing white clouds saved the people underneath it from its scorching heat. If Bakura didn’t know any better, he would say that Ra himself was listening in on his conversation with Marik the over day.

_ “I’m just saying Bakura- a sunny day with a nice breeze is the best is all.” _

_ “I thought you love rain.” _

_ “Well yeah,” Marik said as he rolled his eyes, “But nothing can beat a sunny day!” _

Regardless, it was a nice day. People were enjoying themselves. Everyone (except Bakura) was having fun. And Marik…

Bakura felt a sigh escape him as he watched his blond companion fly from one booth to another.

Marik was being his usual dumb self.

It was a wonder how Marik managed to convince him to go to this  _ amusement park _ . Bakura sneered at the memory of his partner dancing around in their shared quarters earlier that morning.

_ “Have a sense of adventure, Fluffy! Don’t you want to see those fools make fun of themselves? Think of all the drama we could do, Bakura! Think of the drama!” _

Oh, he was thinking of the drama alright. Specifically, he was thinking of the drama that was about to ensue once he gets his hands around his partner’s neck as he pushes him down the mattress and Marik squirms with lidded eyes and---

Bakura took a deep, calming breath. He was in public for Zorc’s sake. While he would entertain those thoughts over and over again as he lies down on his bed later, Bakura still has some reputation to protect. He glared at the youngsters passing by who kept on shooting him wary stares as he composed himself. Bakura would not have his name in line with certain people who gets turned on by youngsters. Not now, not ever.

With that in mind, Bakura marched next to Marik, his scowl fixed firmly on his face as he watched the blond try to shoot some of the cans in the booth.

“Frigging frig! You people are cheating!” Marik said as he took another pellet-loaded gun from a blank-faced attendant wearing the park’s ridiculous uniform.

Bakura resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  _ Of course, they’re cheating. How else are they supposed to make profit if everyone can knock those cans down?  _ Really. This sort of thing was common knowledge by now.  _ Then again… _

He glanced at his companion, once again whining to the attendant as he was handed another gun. Marik grew up away from civilization. Raised by people who has never seen the sun and the wonders of the modern age, was it really surprising that the boy doesn’t know this? Bakura supposed not. Despite living out of the tomb for the later years of his life, Marik still remained elusive to people, preferring to live hidden as he plotted ways to make the Pharaoh suffer.

_ Marik should really go out more _ , Bakura thought as he stared at his companion, enjoying the way the sun made his hair glow like the god he favored so much.  _ Someone like Marik ought to bask under the sun instead of remaining underground. _ Bakura felt a twinge of guilt at that. He was the one who encouraged Marik to stay in a tomb during the earlier parts of their partnership.  _ I should have picked the penthouse instead. Oh well.  _ Even if he asked Marik to move somewhere else more well lit now, Bakura highly doubts he would be able to coerce Marik to go out more.

Even at the start of their partnership, both knew that they have their own hobbies- Bakura with his books and Marik with his games- and both have their own ways of relaxing. For Marik, the great outdoors would always be his home. As for Bakura who has spent a great deal of time inside the Millennium Ring, he was content to just stay at their secret base.

Marik fussed about it when they first started living together.

_ “Oh my Ra, Bakura! Look at that pasty, limey skin of yours! It’s so white it blinds me. We need to get out more and get some nice tan on you. I bet your host would even thank you for that.” _

To which Bakura replied with,  _ “He won’t. Host’s skin burns easily. Unless I want to see him pouting in our soul room, I’d really rather not.” _

And that was just the first of their many bouts regarding the topic.

_ “Are you  _ sure  _ that you really don’t want to go outside?” _

_ “For the last time, yes.” _

_... _

_ “I don’t know, Bakura. You’ll be missing out on a really nice taaaan~” _

_ “I don’t really caaaareeee~” _

_ … _

_ “I bet you just feel self-conscious. You won’t feel that if you actually went outside and enjoyed the sun.” _

_ “I spent 3000, perhaps even 5000, years to get this complexion, Marik. I am  _ **_not_ ** _ going outside.” _

_ … _

_ “Even if we go together?” _

_ “Especially if we go together.” _

_ “Huh. Good luck seeing me in my birthday suit then Bakura!” _

_ “Good luck inde-  _ **_WHAT?_ ** _ ” _

It took some time but after a while, to Bakura’s surprise, instead of arguing with him again, Marik simply plopped down on him with his DS and started playing.

_ “...Not that I’m complaining but, aren’t you going to coerce me to go out again and I don’t know… defeat the Pharaoh?” _

_ Marik shrugged from his perch, happily nestled between Bakura’s legs as he leaned back on his partner’s chest. “Meh. I don’t feel like doing much today. And besides, you’re a very comfortable chair, Fluffy. Come to think of it- we should have done this before! Look. If we sit like this, you can easily see me win this. See Bakura? See? Hey! You’re not even watching! Bakura, look! Bakooooraaaah!” _

Soon after that, the two of them have fallen through some sort of rhythm with each other. It was just simple things that another person could easily ignore. But among those things, what really struck most people about them was that, no matter the time and occasion, one couldn’t be seen without the other. No matter what. Some may claim that they have seen one of them alone but those times were often taken back soon after, merely for the fact that, the other party, despite not being near, was also in the vicinity. It was because of this habit that Marik refuses to go out more. If he couldn’t go out without Bakura, then what reason was there to go out?

_ “Things are a whole lot more fun if you’re not alone, you know,”  _ Marik once said when Bakura asked about why he doesn’t bother to pester Bakura about going outside anymore.  _ “And besides, this way, things will be a lot more special when we do go out!” _

He was taken aback when he heard that. So much so that he didn’t bother acting gruff before allowing Marik to braid his hair.

_ “Frigging hell, Bakura! When was the last time you brushed your hair?” Marik said as he did just that, pulling his partner’s scalp along the way and earning an anguished scream for his efforts. _

It ultimately ruined the mood they were in and yet, Bakura still cherished the memory. He remembered the way Marik’s eyes shimmered as he looked at him, a heart-stopping grin accompanying his words and his gentle fingers combing through his hair afterwards. If he were to be honest with himself, Bakura probably exaggerated some things in his memory to further fit his fantasies of a romantic Marik. Nevertheless, the memory’s core message still remains the same: Marik was willing to sacrifice the outside world if it means staying with Bakura.

A revelation that leads to another thing Bakura wants to dwell about: why are they outside right now?

If Bakura was not mistaken, which he rarely was, today was the twenty-third. And not just any other twenty-third of the month, today was December twenty-third, Marik’s birthday. A day Marik often celebrates by trying his best to visit and cheer up his canon-self.  _ If _ he wasn’t lounging around in their hideout devouring ice cream nonstop as he binge-watches Golden Girls until he passes out. It was a “ _ lazy day, Bakoooraaah _ ” as Marik aptly called it. Regardless, it was the one time of the year where the line between Marik and his canon-self blurs, with both of them choosing to remain indoors and isolate themselves as they try to survive the day in their own ways. So pardon him if he may sound rude right now but,  _ why are we outside? Specifically, why are we in a damn amusement park? _

**_“Because it’ll be fun?”_ ** a soft voice answered him.

_ Lay off, Host,  _ Bakura grumbled as he heard a scoff.

**_“Don’t be like that; I’m doing my best okay. My mommy said I’m a good boy and that’s why I’m helping you, Spirit.”_ **

Bakura pinched the bridge of his nose,  _ The only thing you’re helping right now is my headache. Buzz off. _

**_“So rude, and after I let you use my body too…”_ **

_…Are you sulking?_ After a quick check to their soul room, Bakura saw Ryou hunched in a corner with a blanket covering himself. “By Zorc, you **are** sulking!”

**“** Of course, I’m sulking! You’re being a real twat and after I helped you with that bloke too…”

“That  _ bloke  _ is named Marik,” Bakura growled.

Ryou merely cheered at the unsaid threat sent his way. “I know! I just like seeing you defend him. Who knew you could be so romantic, Spirit?”

“Knock it off or I  _ will  _ trap you here.”

“Threaten me all you want, Spirit. You’re practically ruined in my eyes the moment you turned to such a brilliant boyfriend,” Ryou laughed as he watched Marik try to shoot the cans once more.

Bakura snorted as he made a move to leave the room.

“Oh. And Spirit…?”

He paused to look back at Ryou, quirking an eyebrow when he saw his host still watching Marik.

“Don’t be a wanker and bugger it all up, alright? Or else, I’ll just go and nick him for myself.” 

Bakura felt a lump in his throat when he heard that before snickering and full out laughing. “I-if you really think that then… then… you are  _ more  _ **_stupid_ ** that I give you credit for, Host!”


	2. Chapter 2

When Bakura returned to the surface, he folded his arms to his chest and glared at the cans.  _ What in the bloody world did he mean by that? _

_ “Don’t be a wanker and bugger it all up, alright? Or else, I’ll just go and nick him for myself.” _

_ Buggery the lot of it.  _ Bakura doesn’t know what games his host was trying to play with him, but he damn well make sure that he wins all of it.  Who does he think he was, trying to act all high and mighty as if he could order Bakura like that around?  **Ha.** If his host thinks that he could psyche him out just like that, he has another thing coming. No amount of bullshitting could ruin whatever he has with Marik. Sure, nothing official was made nor talked about yet but the signs were all there.

Their chemistry was something that transgresses the laws of time and space. Have you seen the amount of multi-verses out there where they fucked their way out of every crisis? (Yes, he knew exactly what he said. No, he would not be changing it, thank you very much.) They were virtually gods at this point. Don’t even bother getting him started on their ship. It was the biggest one out there, possibly even bigger than the Pharaoh’s and that hobbit of his (or his giraffe if you liked that new movie). And, their pairing! Their pairing was the best. Thiefshipping was practically the flag-carrier of the fandom, all three of them. Anime. Manga. Abridge. You name it, they govern it. With their fanbase, no force in this universe could tear the two of them apart. And should that be proven wrong,  _ which it bloody wouldn’t be _ , Marik won’t even spare Ryou a second glance.

_ …Right? _

Bakura shook his head.  Of course he was right. What in the world was he doing, second guessing himself like that?  _ Preposterous.  _ He laughed quietly as he indulged himself in his thoughts. There was no way Marik would ever consider dating Ryou after meeting Bakura. After all, he was  _ way  _ better than that limey creampuff. Marik won’t even bat an eye at his direction once this day was done. This day would be the best one ever for Marik. With a nod of his head, Bakura swore to himself that he would make sure Marik enjoyed himself to the utmost that he would forget every bad thing that has happened.  _ It’s foolproof,  _ he thought as he wondered what would happen next. Specifically, how Marik would thank him for a day well spent. Soon enough, Bakura was snapped out of his musings when he heard a loud cheer before a pair of bronzed arms enveloped him.

”Did you see that, Bakura? I was so cool!” Marik beamed before letting go of him to face the booth once more, posing as if he was holding twin pistols before looking back at Bakura. “I was like a cowboy. Shooting down these cans-“ he said as he gestured to a bunch of cans that fell down,” –and now look at what I got!”

Before he could even react to Marik’s exclamations, a golden stuffed toy was shoved to his face. Bakura squinted at the toy before pulling it off with a scowl. It was a small Mega Ultra Chicken plush toy, the sort the little children they passed by were holding. With narrowed eyes, he tossed the toy back to Marik who caught it with a pout. “Careful with that!”

“I don’t see why you would want such an ugly thing,” Bakura jeered out of habit.

“It’s not ugly! Don’t be jealous just because I like it more than you.”

Okay. Ouch. That stings, Marik.

“First off,” Bakura clicked his tongue before leveling Marik with a glare, “I am  **not** jealous. Secondly, I can make you a much better looking Ra plushy than  **_that_ ** _.”  _ He pointedly glared at the toy in Marik’s arms, crossing his arms with a huff when he heard his host once more.

**_“Um, not to be rude and all Spirit but, as much as I enjoy letting you borrow my body and skills to woo Marik, please give credit where credit is due? I’m the one that can sew, not you.”_ **

_ Shut up, Host! _

**_“Okay, okay. I’m just saying. Enjoy your date now.”_ **

_ I would if you stop butting in,  _ Bakura growled as he looked away.

“Well if you’re going to make such a fuss about it, why don’t you go get me a better one then,” Marik argued as he held the stuffed toy closer, as if using it as a shield from Bakura.

Bakura noticed it and bit his lip. “No. You already have your damn toy, let’s go already.” He grabbed Marik by his wrists and started to drag him out of the park, Marik desperately digging his heels to stop Bakura. “ **What?** ”

“We haven’t reached the middle of the park yet and we’re already leaving? Come on, Bakura. At least let me enjoy the rides first before dragging me away,” Marik snapped as he pulled his wrists away from Bakura’s grasps.

He blinked and stared at Marik’s departing figure with wide eyes. Bakura parted his lips to call out to him, only to close them again when he realized that he doesn’t know what to say. With a shake of his head, Bakura took off, desperate to catch up to Marik. Relief flooded his senses when he saw a familiar blond head just a few meters in front of him. Shooting his companion a covert glance, Bakura matched his pace, walking aimlessly together until they came upon an enormous flower clock.

It was as if their earlier spat disappeared from Marik’s mind as he instantly perked up and held Bakura’s hand in wonder. “We should take a picture.”

“Do you have a camera?” Bakura honestly hoped he doesn’t. He was not too keen on having his picture taken. But after what happened earlier, he wasn’t too happy with saying no to Marik either.

As if sensing his thoughts, Marik grumbled, “Your stupid phone has a camera, Fluffy. Come on, give it.”

Bakura sighed in defeat as he fished his phone from his pockets and handed it to Marik who immediately started messing around with it.

“Aha! Here it is,” he cheered once he got the camera up and running. “Come on, Bakura!” Marik nodded to his side as he raised the camera to get the best angle. His partner shuffled to his side and he smiled. “Say cheese!”

“Cheese.”

Marik grinned at the photo and pouted when he saw the finished product. “You didn’t even smile!”

“Does it really matter? At least you have your photo now,” Bakura grunted.

Marik chose not to comment at that and merely rolled his eyes as he fiddled with Bakura’s phone. Bakura looked away, fists clenched tightly at his sides as the silence suffocated him. 

_ “Don’t bugger it up or I’ll nick him for myself.” _

Well, he has gone and done just that, didn’t he? Not even an hour in and he has already fucked up his promise to himself. What was he supposed to do exactly? They have become so used to each other that Bakura could act as gruff as he want and Marik would simply bounce back from it all.  _ Except for today. _ Because today, Marik made an exception to leave his usual habits aside and spend the day with Bakura in hopes of creating new memories.  _ We created new memories alright. Just…  _ not the ones both of them wish to have.  _ Ra, damn. Fine. _

Bakura pursed his lips before turning to face Marik. “Look Marik, I-… what…?”

He stared dumbfounded as Marik merely ignored him in favor of putting Bakura’s phone back into his pocket without a word. Once Marik was done, Bakura tried again as his partner gazed at the flower clock like earlier. “Marik, listen,” he started before shutting his eyes tight to avoid seeing his partner’s reaction.  “I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said earlier. I was just… Please Marik, I swear I’ll make it up to you I…” Bakura trailed off when he saw no one in front of him. Frantically looking around, he saw Marik disappearing among a crowd of park visitors. Bakura scowled and clenched his fists. 

And just like earlier, after a few hurried paces, Bakura was once again walking beside Marik quietly. The silence between them was frankly starting to grate at Bakura’s nerves. It was as if he was walking around with Marik’s crazy other half, Melvin. At least with that guy, things wouldn’t remain silent. He would eternally laugh that ridiculous laugh of his as he goes around “hugging” people. And despite the obvious reasons not to, Bakura was starting to prefer the thought of having Melvin right now instead of Marik if it means taking a break from this silence. 

Before Bakura could further contemplate this outrageous idea of his, Marik paused in his steps to stare at something. Intrigued, Bakura followed his lead and looked over as well.

A giant teacup swooshed past them, carrying a pair of laughing teenagers, as another passed by within a few seconds. It was a ridiculous thing really. Just because Bakura enjoyed his tea doesn’t mean that he would enjoy sitting inside a teacup that rapidly spins on its own as it was spun around by another contraption. That was just asking for unnecessary trouble. It may look interesting and- dare he say it-  _ fun  _ for some people but for Bakura, it was a worthless bland thing. And yet, as he gazed at Marik whose eyes shined with interest, Bakura grunted as he made up his mind.

Without saying a word, Bakura held Marik’s hand and led him to the ride. A quick glance behind him told him of how much Marik enjoyed the idea. With eyes sparkling with anticipation and his grin growing big with delight, Marik was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Bakura mentally congratulated himself for his quick-thinking and smirked once they reached the end of the line.  _ Maybe this day isn’t a total wreck yet.  _

It was a tedious process. The speaker above them incessantly played sappy cheerful music that droned on and on as the people near them pushed and pulled with the flow as the line progressed. Bakura would have taken his phone out by now if Marik didn’t insist that he doesn’t use it before they go.

_ “How are you supposed to pay attention to things if you keep playing with your phone, Bakooooraaah?” _

_ Trust me, Marik. My phone isn’t the only thing that can distract me right now,  _ Bakura thought as he stared at his partner’s rear wistfully.

Thankfully, Bakura has enough sense that perhaps now was not the best time to goad Marik into admitting his true sexuality. And besides, the line started moving again. Fortunately, just a few moments before he could even start contemplating spewing double entendres at Marik, most of which would most likely go over the blond’s head. Whether it was the gods having pity at them or not-  _ right, as if the gods would even consider looking after us when they could fawn over their favorite main character-  _ the two villains were now the next ones for the ride.

Bakura watched Marik giddily ran into a golden teacup and sat down on it as if it was a throne. He felt himself grin as Marik looked at him, a wide smile on his face as he rapidly tapped the space beside him. And as Bakura took a seat, loving how Marik appeared divine underneath the ride’s dazzling lights, a simple thought sealed itself in his mind.

_ I’ll enjoy this. If that is what it takes for him to keep smiling like this, then I’ll bloody buggering enjoy this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would explain myself buuuut- I'd really rather not. Suffice to say that this has been a really **really** shitty week. Anyways, here's to hoping I'll be able to post the next one sooner seeing as uni is starting again, wish me luck!


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura tried to enjoy it. He really did.

He thought of the few happy memories he has and tried his damnest to relish the ride with Marik. Bakura even raised his hands and cheered just like the teenagers they saw earlier-just like what Marik was doing right now- in order to maximize the excitement and joy that he could get from the ride. But no matter how loud he cheered, how fast the cups spun, nor how hard the wind whipped his hair- Bakura couldn’t feel anything from the ride. After the second time the cups made their revolution around the colossal imitation of a ceramic tea pot, Bakura lowered his arms to hold on to his safety rail and watched the others impassively.

The Spirit of the Millennium Ring gritted his teeth as he glared at the other occupants of the ride who were clearly enjoying their time. He clenched his safety rail tightly that his already pale hand went white enough for his veins to be seen, an odd painting of blue pathways across a snow laden canvas. The ride was taking too long and Bakura’s mood was not getting any better. In a vain attempt to lighten his disposition, no matter how unlikely it is, Bakura glanced at Marik through his peripherals and saw the boy enjoying the ride much like everyone else.

Marik’s blond hair flew to and fro much like Bakura’s as their teacup spun round and round, leaving a golden trail coupled with Marik’s ecstatic cheers. Bakura was content to just let everything stay like that. Marik enjoying the ride and everything it has to offer as Bakura sulks off at the side.  _ It was better this way. _ So long as Marik’s happy, then everything was alright as far as Bakura was concerned. That was, until Marik opened his eyes to look at him, prompting Bakura to quickly turn away to hide his forming blush.

Unfortunately, the small amount of peace he got from watching Marik was quickly taken away, crushed under a giant rock and scattered to the wind by what he saw the moment he turned. There, right beside their teacup, sitting on a cheesy floral teacup of their own, was a young couple around their age, acting all lovey-dovey in front of Bakura. He didn’t even know why it irked it so much but it did. Before he knew it, Bakura was giving the couple the nastiest stink-eye he could conjure. And yet the two continued on, blissfully unaware of the eldritch horror growling beside them.

“You’re going to break-up soon!” Bakura screeched without thinking. He smirked as the two separated and clenched his fists once more when the two returned to coddling each other.  _ Bloody hormone-induced, self-indulgent fuckin---  _ Needless to say, Bakura was not happy with how things ended. And by now, he doesn’t really know whether he was cursing the couple, himself, or Marik.

He doesn’t know how long he took cursing everything in his mind but when Bakura snapped out of it, the ride has come to a full stop and everyone was making their way to the exit.  _ Well, not everyone. _ Malik was standing in front of him, fiddling away with his phone. And based on how intently Marik was staring at it and how quiet the usual loud-mouth blond is, Bakura knew, without a doubt, that he has-

**_“Bollocks. You have really done it this time, didn’t you Spirit? And after my warning too!”_ **

_Bloody bleeding hell, Host!_ Not _the fucking time!_ He growled, earning a raised eyebrow from Marik. Bakura shook his head and reached for his partner’s hand, leading him out of the ride.

**_“Not the time?”_ ** Bakura heard the snooty scoff loudly in his head.  **_“When then, Spirit? Tomorrow? You already ruined the day, you wanker.”_ **

Bakura bristled.  _ You think I don’t already know that?  _ He allowed Marik to control where they were going by lagging behind, hand still holding Marik’s as he argued with his host.

**_“Oh, I don’t know, Spirit. You are a tad thick about these things. How about you just let me---“_ **

**_“No!”_ ** Bakura froze when he realized that he said it out loud. His mouth felt as dry as the desert when he saw Marik’s worried glance at him. With a shake of his head, he looked down to avoid his partner’s gaze.  _ Don’t even think of trying to gain control, Host. This is  _ my _ problem. Stay out of this. _

Bakura panted, each gulp of air burning his borrowed lungs, as he waited for Ryou to answer. He didn’t dare move from his spot. Bakura insistently looked for spots Ryou could use to gain control of their shared body and promptly sealed off all of it despite Ryou’s voice no longer echoing in his head. He wouldn’t take any chances. He couldn’t. Not with Ryou. That boy was crafty despite being an insignificant character in their show. He may not have much of a screen time but that doesn’t mean that the boy couldn’t face-off against  _ him _ , the show’s end-game villain.

“Bakura…?” Marik’s soft voice snapped Bakura out of his trance. “Are you okay?”

He gazed at his partner and sent him a wiry smile.

Everyone knew that Marik sees things through a pair of rose-colored glasses. Sometimes, it was even a couple of rose-colored glasses stacked on top of one another. Rarely does Marik ever take them off, and when he does, he usually places them on again after only a few seconds. The fact that Marik hasn’t been acting like himself the whole day hits Bakura like a ton of bricks. Even on his birthday, Marik never fails to laugh and make fun of something. He would constantly say nonsensical things and tease Bakura whenever he could. The fact that Marik was acting like a normal person would, especially on this significantly tragic day of his life, told Bakura of how much he fucked up.

_ “Maybe one of these days… I can stop pretending that everything’s fine and just live like everyone else…” Marik whispered to himself as he lied on his side, turned away from Bakura. _

Who would have thought that the great Marik Sebastian Ishtar the Third would pick the day of his birth,  **his worst day ever** , to take off his bloody rose-tinted glasses? Certainly not Bakura. And to think that all Marik asked for, when they left the tomb that day, was for them to enjoy the amusement park. The revelation knocked the wind out of Bakura’s system that he has to take Marik’s offered hand to keep himself steady. He was in a deep state of shock that he didn’t register where Marik was leading them until he saw a large banner ahead of them saying, ‘ _ Thank you for visiting Domino Amusement Park! Have a nice day!’ _

“We’re leaving?” Bakura paused, tugging Marik’s hand in the process. “Don’t you want to see more rides?”

“What’s the point? You’re obviously not enjoying it anyway.”

“I am.”  _ Lies.  _ “I really am, Marik!”  _ I want to go home but it won’t make you happy.  _ “Let’s go on more rides.”

“I’m not dumb, Bakura.” Marik glared at him, lips pressed so tight in his anger. “You’re obviously not enjoying anything. One day.  _ One. Day. _ That’s all I asked for and you just- argh!”

Bakura dimly noted the veins starting to show on Marik’s head and remembered his earlier thoughts. If he doesn’t do anything soon, then Melvin really  _ will  _ make an appearance.

“Marik, look-“

“No. I am done with you,  **_F̸͓̙̠̗͆̀͘l̶̮̹̓̈o̷̖͌r̵̙͔̘̦͘ë̶̫̥͖̤́͘͝n̶̯̾̄̀͠c̶̛̲̟͉̬͛̐e̴̗̻͔̅̕_ ** _.”   _ Bakura froze as he saw Melvin briefly appear beside Marik. “You want me to enjoy some time in this place? Fine. You stay here and sulk all you want while I go enjoy the frig out of this place. I don’t need you to forget this day anyway.” With that, Marik left Bakura stunned by the sidewalk as he briskly made his way back to the park, glaring at everyone who stood on his way.

It took Bakura a few moments to catch his bearings. Sure, he and Marik have their spats here and there but never have they truly become angry at each other before. Well, there was that one time back with the Evil Council but-  _ I was the one mad at Marik... Come to think it…  _ Bakura had never seen Marik truly mad before.  Bakura’s image of Marik being mad has always been a humorous one- Marik with his Millennium Rod held up high as he threw the loudest, craziest, brattiest tantrum ever- but, if he were to compare it with what he has witnessed earlier…

Bakura felt himself blush.

He noted how much his borrowed heart thundered against his chest when he was forced to face Marik’s raw anger. Marik’s haunting eyes pierced Bakura’s soul when they took on a deadly shade that could potentially cause his ruin. Something about those eyes told Bakura to run away, to leave and never return. And yet, Bakura smiled as if he has found the answer to all the questions in the universe, only to turn his back on it.  

Perhaps Ryou have been right. Maybe Bakura truly was only deluding himself when he thought that he has a chance with Marik. After all, Marik was a walking contradiction- a beautiful walking contradiction. Free yet caged, scarred but unblemished, sublime and divine all at the same time. Someone like him ought to be revered and worshiped, things that Bakura would gladly do if everyone hasn’t already made it known that he considers Marik a joke.  Bakura choked on a sob at what he was about to do.

_ Hey, Host, you there? Want to take over the body? _

It took long, heart-wrenching moments before Bakura received a response.  **_“Not really.”_ **

_ Why not? You want more screen time, right? Well here you go. Take it. _

**_“…You really hurt him, Spirit. You should go say sorry.”_ **

_ And what? Have him throw it right back to my face? Not bloody likely.  _ Bakura squinted at a nearby shop, regarding his reflection for a while.  _ Isn’t this what you wanted- a chance to steal him away? Why are you hesitating now? _

**_“I’m not hesitating,”_ ** Ryou said before they reached a lull in their conversation, both parties stuck within their own thoughts.  **_“You said that this is_ ** **your** **_problem… That I should just stay out of this_ ** _. _ **_Well, Spirit, don’t you think it’s about time you do something about this? You said it yourself; your bond is something that no one can ever tear apart. Are you really going to give up now just because he got mad at you? Come now, Spirit. You’re better than this.”_ **

Bakura furrowed his brows at his host’s words and scowled, turning away from the shop to look at a bland passersby.   _ What are you doing? What could you possibly get from helping me? You do realize that should I do what you’re asking, you will never again be able to come out of there. The fandom would demand more screen time for Marik and I, leaving you stuck there with nothing to do. Is that what you want, Host- to have your frankly already pitiful amount of screen time taken away from you? _

_ “ _ **_Honestly?”_ ** Bakura swore that he simply imagined it but the image of Ryou’s smiling face appeared before him.  **_“I just want the two of you to be happy.”_ **

He blinked, denying the surprise he felt at Ryou’s words, and remained unfazed as he snorted. “Then, you are a fool, Host.”

Whatever quip Ryou has to say to Bakura about that was left forgotten at the sound of rumbling footsteps echoing around them. Bakura stood straight and found a niche to hide in just as a multitude of panicking park-goers appeared around the corner. They were all pushing and pulling each other in their haste to reach the exit. Their terrified screams mixed with their resounding footsteps as more and more people dashed towards the gate leading to their freedom.

Quickly mapping a way out, Bakura reached his hand out to the lamppost beside him and used it to help him scale the wall of a booth nearby. He watched the people with a sneer on his face and wondered if his partner has something to do with this. Just as he was about to make himself comfortable on top of the roof, the park’s speakers hummed with a message.

**“May I have your attention; there is a bomb in the amusement park. Customers please follow the police orders and quickly evacuate the park. I repeat, there is a bomb-“**

Bakura was gone before the speakers could even finish its message. He willed the Millennium Ring to point him to Marik’s direction and was relieved when it finally stopped rattling and pointed him to the humble Ferris wheel in the middle of the amusement park. Bakura grinned as he ran towards the ride when a deafening  _ boom _ rang in the air.

A few meters away from Bakura, Marik’s shriek could be heard as the ride’s gondola number one exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot finally appeared, and this time on a timely update too- yey! I'll try to update the last part next week, same time, but don't count on it haha. My dorm back in the uni has terrible internet connection so there's a chance that the next update will be delayed. Either way, I hope you'll wait for it. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write TAS. I really did but it was a learning experience. Anyways, I really have fun with this. I hope you all enjoyed it and may you all have a happy holiday ahead of you!


End file.
